bookofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Era of Inception According to the Religion of Kyros & Arcane Teachings The below is based on speculation derrived from the faith based religion of Kyros. Though most religions on the planet of Arcan have not been backed up by factual data, Kyros has been the most supported by actual evidence and findings. *Omnus the Creator casts the stars in to existence and is the founder of time. He is to be the god of all gods. *Omnus makes the goddess Edena from the brightest star in the universe. *Omnus has two sons with the goddess Edena. His sons are Morthus and Victus. *Omnus creates the realm known as "The Void" as a place to send Bannished Gods. *Omnus creates the realm known as "Utopus" and crowns his wife the lady lord of it. *Omnus alerts the gods that his son "Victus" is to be the ruler of all gods. *Omnus either disappears or perishes. No reason explained and no evidence to understand why or how. *Power struggles errupt in Omnus's absence and a war for the Throne of Gods is waged. *Victus created the realm known as "Infernus" as a battleground. *For 85,000 Aeons the "The War of Infernus" too place between the gods. *After several gods were defeated the God Nefarian Thorn made a truce with Victus. He would become ruler of the Void and partner with Necrosus the God of the Death & Darkness. Victus would continue to rule as god of gods and his mother Edena would still reign the Realm of Dreams. Victus' brother Morthus had a son named Orthus. When Morthus died in the war, Orthus was awarded the throne of Infernus. His sidekick was none other than the god of war, "Conflictus." *The star system known as "The Anathorium Causeway" is constructed by a collective effort of gods. Elementhus constructs all matter formulating planets and stars. Thundaria constructs the energies that begin to permeate all things. Luna casts the breathe of life to the Stars and Moons. The Anathorium Causeway becomes a functional solar system with 1 star, 6 planets (3 habitable) and 9 moons. *The planets become named by the gods. In order from closest to the sun to farthest the planets were named: Uti, Bleta, Conus, Krinus, Hoki & Yermus. *Conus & Krinus are given bodies of water, seas & rivers by the Goddess Hydra. *Conus & Krinus are given forrestry, trees & animals, insects, beats and other forms of plant life by the God of Nature & Life, Tharius. Thundaria followed by giving the planets weather, thunder, storm & rain. *The Pantheon of gods reign over the realms without incident, until just before the creation of mankind. *Mankind is created by the Goddess of Charm & Merriment known as Letharia, out of boredom. Harmonius and Sintaria fight continually for the loyalty of mankind. According to the Religion of Thenesia *All life, things and time itself were created and is ruled over, by the Goddess Thenesia. *Thenesia had created 8 dignitaries known as the Thenesian Lords. These 8 angels have specific gifts and it is said they were to use those gifts to aid mankind. *Mankind is created by the whispers of Thenesia for reasons unknown and unexplained. According to the Religion of Celendria *All life, things & time itself was created by one god named Turak. *Turak sent 4 desciples known as Valoneth, Kezereth, Meleneth & Solameth. These desciples of Turak were said to have been sent to share the word of Turak to the first living beings on the planet. According to the Religion of Spirithus. *The planet Arcan has always been. The planet Arcan is a god itself and is alive. Humanoids were created by the planet Arcan and are supposed to live in peace upon it. A lot of Navens believe this.